


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Mummy

by DesertScribe



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Gen, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: 1. "Set 'Em Up, And Knock 'Em Down," Evy Carnahan O'Connell & Jonathan Carnahan, 200 words, for prompt: "We're going to need more bookshelves"
Relationships: Jonathan Carnahan & Evy Carnahan O'Connell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Mummy

Ironically, it felt far more difficult to push over a set of bookshelves on purpose than by accident, but the Carnahan siblings were unarmed and being chased by an angry mummy, so they had to make do with what they had.

While Jonathan kept the mummy's attention on himself by running just slowly to always be only slightly out of reach, Evy pushed against the bookcase closest to the wall and, when that failed to get the desired results, climbed to the top of it for better leverage, extended one foot backwards to brace against the wall behind her, then brought her other foot up to join it, pushed with all her might, and rode the finally toppling bookcase down to crash into the one beyond it, producing the (for once) desired chain reaction, which allowed Jonathan to dart between the collapsing shelves at exactly the right moment for him to emerge out the other side unscathed while his pursuer was smashed to dust.

Unfortunately, their celebration was cut short as three more mummies stepped into view and began advancing threateningly, causing Evy and Jonathan to look at each other and declare in unison, "We're going to need more bookshelves!"


End file.
